Across The Sands of Time, Part Six
by PsychoCrazyEstrellasKittie
Summary: Okay...Harry meets his parents....nothing much.


Across the Sands of Time, Part Six  
  


Harry and Hermione stood on the steps in suspense.   
  
"Who's there?" asked a man.  
  
"That must be my dad," said Harry.   
  
"We need to talk to you, Mr. Potter!" exclaimed Hermione. "My name is Hermione Granger."  
  
The door swung open. James stood in the doorway. His eyes immediatly flicked to Harry.  
  
"What the..." James muttered. "Who ARE you?"  
  
"James, who's there?!" came a voice from the house, which had to be Lily.  
  
Harry stood in shock, staring at his father.  
  
"Mr. Potter," said Hermione. "Are you aware of the Sands of Time?"  
  
"Well, who isn't?" asked James kindly.  
  
"Well, ummm...we're from 14 years in the future. And this is your son," said Hermione anxiously.  
  
"Hi," said Harry weakly.  
  
"C-come in," said James. "Harry, am I a weak old man in the future?"  
  
"N-no," said Harry. "Y-You're..."  
  
"Mr. Potter, what Harry is trying to say is that you are dead. He can't remember, since you're going to die in two months," said Hermione.  
  
James looked shocked.  
  
"What?! My god, Harry... but surely, you're living a good life with Sirius?" he asked.  
  
"No," said Harry. "He's a convicted murdurer now. I live with your sister-in-law, my Aunt Petunia."  
  
"Lily!" called out James. "You better come out here."  
  
Lily came out holding a baby Harry in her arms.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, staring at the older Harry, then looking at baby Harry.  
  
"I'm your...son," said Harry.   
  
"Sands of Time, Lil," said James.  
  
"Oh! My goodness, well, I must look quite different in the future, huh?" asked Lily.  
  
"No, Mrs. Potter," said Hermione. "You're dead, since you die in two months."  
  
Lily gasped.  
  
"Oh, god!" she yelled, and gave Harry a hug. "Is life with Sirius alright?"  
  
"He's a convicted murdurer," said Harry. "I live with your sister."  
  
"Oh, does she treat you alright?" asked Lily, looking worried.   
  
Harry snorted. "No," he said.  
  
"Rather badly," said Hermione sadly.  
  
"No, no!" yelled Lily. "I can't believe this! I never..."  
  
"Well," said James, "Is it Voldemort?"   
  
"Yes," said Hermione.  
  
"And your secret-keeper choice!!" exclaimed Harry. "DO NOT let Sirius talk you into using Peter, he's a Death Eater, Peter!"  
  
"Harry," said James. "I mean, a whole life without parents? It must be so upsetting...I'm so sorry that I was...too weak to fight Voldemort."  
  
"You weren't," said Harry, " He's way too strong. And anyway, if you hadn't put up a fight, I'd be dead."  
  
Lily burst into tears, while James just looked on sadly. They both brought Harry into a hug.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Harry," said Lily, between sobs. "I could have tried to get away! I wanted to stay near your father...you understand, don't you?"  
  
"Of course," said Harry. "You can't delay the inevitable."  
  
"Look at his grammar James," said Lily. "Isn't he smart?"  
  
"Yes, Lil, I'm sure he is," said James.  
  
"Not really," Harry said. "The only thing I'm good at is Quidditch."  
  
"I played Quidditch too!" exclaimed James. "What position?"  
  
"Seeker," said Harry.  
  
"He got on the team in his first year," bragged Hermione. "First one in one hundred years."  
  
"Excellent!" said James.  
  
"Extroardinary!" said Lily. "But, of course, you got it from your father. Not me, I never had a bit of talent in THAT area."  
  
"He's a lot better than me," said James. "I couldn't get on it in my first year."  
  
"Harry, you can stay in your room with yourself," said Lily. " Of course, you'll probably be up crying half the night."  
  
"You can stay in the guest room, Hermione," said James.  
  
"Thank you," said Hermione.  
  
"Harry, I'll bring you around to Remus and Sirius tommorow to show you off," said James.  
  
"And then I'll bring you out to Ice Cream, and we'll get to know EVERYTHING about each other!" said Lily excitedly.   
  
"Your mother likes to get into these girly chats," said James. "Watch out."  
  
Lily punched his arm lightly, then laughed. "Gosh, right now, I'm only 11 years older than you!"  
  
*****  
  
Hermione lay in the guest room. She felt so happy for Harry. She'd stay out of the way tommorow so he could spend some alone time with his parents.  



End file.
